Don't hate the player, hate the game
by nestie
Summary: On ne rejette pas Pansy impunément, Draco en fera les frais elle l'a juré ! Faire appel à Blaise pour corrompre cette jeune Astoria dont Malfoy réclame l'exclusivité est le plan parfait. Complots, manigances. Sortiront-ils indemnes de leurs propres méfaits ?
1. Un

**Titre : Slytherin intentions**

Rating : T-M

**Résumé : On ne rejette pas Pansy si facilement, Draco en fera les frais elle l'a juré ! Et quoi de mieux pour se venger que de corrompre cette jeune Astoria dont il réclame l'exclusivité ? Faire appel à Blaise est le plan parfait. Parkinson et Zabini sauront-ils sortir indemnes de leurs propres méfaits ? Complots, traitrises et manigances ne sont-ils pas l'apanage des Serpentards ? **

Annonce : Les remakes des Liaisons dangereuses mettant en scène des Ginny/Hermione/Draco ont pullulé sur ce site fut un temps. J'en avais lu un génial de Dreamy Lily qui n'a jamais eu de fin malheureusement.

Et comme je suis un peu obsédée par les Serpentards en ce moment cette fic se déroulera uniquement chez les Vert et Argent. Je ressors ce texte qui trainait dans mon ordi depuis un moment. (Je l'ai un peu remanié) Mme de Merteuil s'est tout naturellement transformée en Pansy et ce cher Valmont en Zabini. Je me suis bien évidemment inspirée du livre mais on reste dans l'univers de HP et je ne voudrais pas trahir les personnages donc ceci ne sera pas un reboot suivant le canon de De Laclos à la lettre.

J'ai pris quelques libertés et puisque ça m'amuse je le publie !

NB : La narration ne sera pas uniquement épistolaire.

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling et à Choderlos de Laclos.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Où il est dit qu'il faut se méfier de la vengeance d'une femme

* * *

27 août.

Mon cher Blaise.

Je suis en rage. Six ans de bons et loyaux services, six ans d'efforts, de nuits agitées. Je lui ai tout consacré et cet ingrat ose me dire qu'il ne pourra plus « me fréquenter de façon intime » ! Tu le crois ça ? Et pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Pour cette... cette chose stupide et prude qui sert de soeur à Daphné. Draco veut Astoria. Et il veut lui faire croire qu'il est devenu un saint par dessus le marché ! Il veut être le premier à ravir cette chère petite de son univers de conte de fées et lui faire découvrir les délices du monde.

Comme tu le sais Daphné est mon amie, et elle se plaint si souvent de la naïveté de sa cadette que je ne pouvais que saisir l'occasion. Quelle serait la réaction de Draco en apprenant qu'il fait tant d'efforts pour paraître irréprochable alors que sa proie qu'il croyait si pure et jamais foulée n'est en fait qu'une petite garce en puissance ?

Et c'est là que tu entres en scène mon Blaise ! Tss tss je te vois déjà fermer les paupières d'agacement. Détends-toi je sais que tu aimes être libre de tes mouvements et ne servir aucun dessein sinon les tiens. Mais tu connais Astoria, elle a tout le packaging de base que requièrent tes critères de beauté. Sans compter que d'après Daphné, la puberté et les hormones commencent sévèrement à travailler Astoria.

Elle prend même des photos d'elle à moitié nue, obsédée qu'elle est par les changements physiques dont elle se préoccupe seulement maintenant. J'étais chez elles l'autre jour et j'en ai subtilisé une (ci-joint la dite photo)

Je ne t'impose donc rien mais je suis certaine que tu seras plus qu'heureux de m'aider à dévergonder cette petite sotte qui ne demande de toute manière que ça. La débaucher avant que Draco n'y parvienne, n'est-ce pas là un challenge digne du grand Zabini ?

Bien, j'espère que tu auras le temps de répondre à ma lettre avant la rentrée, je sais quel homme occupé tu es.

A bientôt dans le train.

Amitiés platoniques

Pansy.

PS : Tu es prié de ne pas salir la photo de la petite Greengrass, je dois me débrouiller pour la remettre à sa place sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

PS 2 : Amitiés platoniques ? Tu y as vraiment cru ?

0_0

-Astoria, Daphné ! Il est temps de descendre faire acte de présence ! Souffla Mrs Greengrass en passant devant la chambre de ses filles dans un bruissement d'étoffe honteusement coûteuse.

La cadette se dépêcha de suivre le chemin de sa mère mais Daphné l'agrippa par le bras et la poussa dans sa propre chambre.

-Où crois-tu aller, vêtue comme tu l'es ? Tu penses réellement que c'est assez décent pour rencontrer les collègues de papa ?

Astoria baissa les yeux sur sa robe de sorcier aussi moulante qu'un déshabillé de lingerie.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je suis couverte de la tête aux pieds ! Répliqua-t-elle alors, provocatrice.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive à vouloir plaire au plus grand nombre depuis quelques temps mais là ce n'est pas le jour ! C'est inapproprié ! La réprimanda Daphné en lui présentant une autre robe.

-Quand on sera de retour à Poudlard, tu cesseras peut-être de te mêler de mes affaires !

Elle consentit néanmoins à changer de tenue et toutes deux descendirent rejoindre les invités. Dans le salon, les conseillers de Mr Greengrass étaient déjà assis. Quelle ne furt pas leur surprise de voir que leur mère avait aussi invité Narcissa Malfoy afin de lui tenir compagnie tout au long de cet après-midi qui promettait d'être ennuyeux au possible.

Narcissa esquissa alors un pas de côté et laissa voir un Draco, les mains dans les poches et le cheveux ramené en arrière. 1m80 d'assurance et de bon goût. Sa chemise blanche accentuait sa pâleur.

Astoria rougit instantanément sous son regard insistant.

0_0

31 août

Ma cruelle Pansy,

Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas homme à souffrir un quelconque défi sans vouloir instantanément le relever. Tu conviendras toutefois que dévergonder la petite Greengrass n'est pas un challenge à ma hauteur. Elle est de toute évidence dans une période où n'importe quel beau parleur pourrait la fourrer dans son lit comme on farcit une dinde. Ce n'est pas digne de moi. Mais comme tu es mon amie, je veux bien m'y atteler, parce que c'est toi et pour te faire plaisir.

Toutefois j'ai une affaire plus urgente à régler, une nouvelle obsession. Pour commencer en beauté notre dernière année je me suis mis en tête de faire mienne cette bonne vieille Tracey Davies.

Oui oui oui je sais c'est une sang-de-bourbe mais je me suis toujours demandé quel goût la souillure pouvait avoir. Peut-être est-elle plus... épicée que toutes ces sang-pur de notre maison, formatées par des années de bonnes manières et de fausses pudibonderies. (je ne te compte pas parmi elles ma tendre Pansy, comme tu t'en doutes). Bref Tracey doit avoir amassé pas mal de colère et de ressentiment durant toutes ces années à souffrir nos insultes. Ne penses-tu pas que ça pourrait être _férocement_ intéressant ?

Etant donné que j'ai été plus que généreux dans les injures, à son égard, elle ne cèdera pas aisément à mes subtiles avances mais je sais que je peux y arriver. Parole de Zabini. Et même si je dois prendre des et des mois, je parviendrais à l'avoir dans mes filets.

Tu me diras ce que tu en penses dans le train.

A très vite,

ton serviteur,

Blaise.

PS : Elle est délicieuse, j'en conviens. Ca mérite une autre photo sous un autre angle. As-tu une si piètre opinion de moi pour croire qu'il me suffit d'une image pour devenir si ardent que j'en vienne à perdre le contrôle de mon corps ? J'attends tes plates excuses.

PS 2 : Platoniques ? J'ai failli y croire tellement il y a longtemps que nous n'avons exploré ensemble toute la profondeur de la signification du mot charnel.

PS 3 : Maintenant que tu n'es plus accaparée par Draco, peut-être que...

**:::**

Le Poudlard Express continuait sa course dans des volutes de fumée. Le chariot à friandises tintait, les préfets réprimandaient déjà et les première années s'extasiaient. Dans le dernier wagon Daphné se plaignait.

-J'ai tellement peur qu'elle s'entiche d'un idiot et qu'il ruine sa réputation devant tout le monde... Ce serait un tel déshonneur sur ma famille !

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, je suis sûre qu'Astoria tombera sur un Serpentard digne de ce nom, la réconforta Pansy en souriant intérieurement.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une haute silhouette couvrit le fin rayon de soleil. 85 kilos de séduction et de suffisance à l'état brut.

-Alors, encore en plein commérages ? Lança Blaise Zabini dans un fin sourire.

Il alla s'asseoir lentement. Blaise Zabini faisait beaucoup de choses avec lenteur. Répondre, bouger, manger. Ca en devenait souvent agaçant et beaucoup pensaient qu'il se donnait un genre. Certains Gryffondors supposaient même qu'il était mentalement retardé.

A Serpentard on savait que c'était parce que Blaise aimait avoir un train d'avance sur tout le monde. Il calculait tout à l'avance, observait les moindres faits et gestes des autres, fomentaient d'hypothétiques portes de sortie au cas où il se trouverait dans une situation délicate. En vérité Blaise Zabini était en avance sur tout le monde, son esprit tournait à plein régime en permanence. Et forcément, revenir au niveau du commun des mortels prenait du temps.

-Blaise ! Je n'en peux plus, se lamenta Daphné. Je sais que tu as de l'influence sur certains élèves, tu ne voudrais pas... surveiller ma soeur ? J'ai peur qu'elle tourne mal. Elle est si malléable et narcissique depuis quelques mois... Elle prétend même se fiche pas mal de ses BUSEs et comme tu as de très bons résultats...

Pansy retint un rire. Elle aurait jeté un imperium à son amie que cette dernière n'aurait pas pu mieux faire. Après un moment de silence, Blaise donna sa réponse :

-Bien sûr; si la préparation des ASPICs me laisse du temps, je l'aiderais. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle fréquente les mauvaises personnes. Tu devrais peut-être la faire venir dans notre wagon d'ailleurs, qui sait ce qu'elle fait en ce moment.

Daphné jaillit de son siège et disparut laissant les deux autres seuls. Une minute plus tard Pansy était debout devant Blaise.

-Tracey Davies, hein ? Susurra-t-elle en lui caressant la cuisse. Tu me déçois... Tu cherches de l'intérêt là où tu ne devrais avoir que du mépris. Et tu crois que j'accepterais de remettre le couvert avec toi pendant que tu aspires à si peu de... distinction ? J'aime mes amants avec plus d'ambition et de fierté surtout.

D'une pression de la main il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux :

-Il ne faut pas mourir idiot. Tu sais bien que je suis curieux... murmura-t-il. Je te promets un gage s'il s'avère que j'avais tort et qu'elle n'a pas plus de fougue que les autres. Maintenant arrête de bouder et ne passe pas ta colère sur moi parce que Malfoy t'as jetée comme un de ses vieux elfes.

Elle planta ses ongles dans le tissu chic du pantalon du jeune homme.

-Cesse tes taquineries Zabini. Malfoy connaitra ma vengeance que tu m'aides ou pas. Je trouverai un moyen de dévergonder Astoria même sans ta participation. Le temps que tu viennes à bout de Tracey, Draco aura posé le pied sur la terre vierge d'Astoria, je vais donc devoir trouver une brillante idée par moi-même. Toute la gloire m'en reviendra et tu regretteras d'avoir gâché ton temps.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de la puissance de ton esprit tordu Pansy, dit-il en frôlant ses lèvres. Il est presque aussi affuté que le mien.

Il accompagna sa boutade d'une lente caresse.

-Il est trois fois plus entraîné que le tien tu veux dire. Tu auras beau faire tous les efforts possibles, tu n'es malheureusement qu'un mâle. Riposta Pansy en se relevant. J'ai à faire ailleurs Blaise, mon nouveau jouet m'attend. Amuse-toi bien avec toi-même.

Et elle le planta là pour aller rejoindre Vaisey, l'un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Daphné finit par revenir avec Astoria mais Blaise était trop absorbé par autre chose pour daigner jeter plus d'un regard aux deux soeurs.

Tracey Davies se faisait insulter par Crabbe et Goyle dans le couloir.

Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Je préfère être honnête et prévenir que je ne suis pas certaine de continuer cette fic car je sais que le thème a déjà été vu et revu donc bon... Si ça a titillé votre intérêt n'hésitez tout de même pas à me le faire savoir !


	2. Deux

Puisque ça m'amuse toujours, voici un autre chapitre ! Je suis complètement KO alors veuillez m'excuser si les fautes d'inattention pullulent.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Où il est dit que tout plan bien pensé ne se déroulera jamais comme prévu

* * *

Pansy Parkinson à Blaise Zabini

1er Septembre

Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es pathétique. Merlin m'en est témoin tu es devenu fou : secourir Tracey Davies alors qu'elle se faisait asticoter par Crabbe et Goyle ? Vraiment ?

Non je vais m'étouffer, je n'en peux plus. J'imagine la situation et c'est... trop ! Qui es-tu Godric Gryffondor, défenseur des opprimés ? Laisse moi te faire repasser sous le choixpeau, juste pour m'ôter d'un doute.

Bref je vais dormir, cette rentrée a été éreintante.

Fais de beaux rêves mon petit Gryffon.

Sincèrement,

Pansy, Serpentard et fière de l'être.

PS : Tu as raison mon petit, je te dois des excuses, rapport à ma remarque concernant ta personne, la photo d'Astoria et une perte de contrôle. Je sais que comme tout le reste, tu aimes prendre ton temps pour ce genre de choses et je suis persuadée que tu auras eu le temps d'attraper un mouchoir (aux armoiries de ta nouvelle maison certainement !)

0_0

La Grande Salle était bondée, les nouveaux élèves surexcités par leur premier jour de cours, sauf qu'à Serpentard le bizutage était de rigueur.

Bien sûr avec les années ils avaient été forcés de revoir à la baisse cette tradition et les anciens maléfices lancés dans le dos n'étaient plus que quelques bols de céréales remplis de bave de véracrasse.

Pansy regardait Draco observer un première année recracher vivement son petit déjeuner. Le blond était hilare. Elle avait trop de fois piétiné sa dignité pour lui. Pour lui plaire, pour le revoir, pour le ravoir. C'était terminé. Elle ne souffrirait pas qu'il l'humilie en se pavanant avec cette pimbêche d'Astoria.

D'ailleurs elle était là, à glousser elle aussi et à agiter ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle avait sorti un de ces fameux décolletés dont elle raffolait depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Malfoy et elle échangèrent un sourire.

Parkinson laissa tomber son couteau, elle devait faire quelque chose au plus vite. Et heureusement le hasard fit que son couvert atterrit sur le pied de Harper, poursuiveur et un an plus âgé qu'Astoria. Il paraissait complétement hébété, le regard plongé dans les formes naissantes de la jeune Greengrass.

Blaise terminait de manger lorsqu'il surprit le sourire de Pansy. Il sut qu'elle venait de trouver son plan B pour corrompre Astoria. Parfait, il pouvait se consacrer à Tracey sans devoir subir l'ire de son amie. D'ailleurs Tracey se dirigeait vers la salle de leur prochain cours, il se dépêcha de la suivre.

-Arrête de me filer le train, Zabini. Si tu crois que j'ai une dette envers toi parce que tu es intervenue dans le Poudlard Express tu te goures ! Grinça la jeune femme.

-Loin de moi cette idée Davies. Je ne faisais que me rendre en cours, ne va pas croire que ton sort m'intéresse.

Elle s'arrêta, interdite. Zabini continua son chemin dans un calme olympien. C'était une technique vieille comme le monde que Malfoy et lui avaient maintes fois utilisée. Montrer à sa proie par une action édifiante que l'on est intéressé puis nier en devenant complètement détaché, voire mesquin. Mesquin il l'avait été tout au long des six dernières années, il lui restait donc le duo intérêt/détachement.

Et comme toujours, ça fonctionnait. La curiosité de Tracey était piquée. Elle penserait à lui le soir, se demanderait où il voulait en venir, pourquoi il l'avait aidée.

Elle lui jeta quelques coups d'oeil intrigués durant le cours de métamorphose et il sut que la machine était lancée. Toutefois il se dit qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer cette Davies. La méfiance et la vigilance étaient devenues comme une seconde nature chez elle. Etre une fille de moldu à Serpentard était un parcours du combattant. Et elle était arrivée en septième année avec seulement trois séjours à l'infirmerie à son actif, elle avait donc plus d'une baguette à son bras. Et surtout il l'avait insultée plus d'une fois durant leur scolarité, et ça elle n'avait pas dû l'oublier.

A la sortie du cours il alla vérifier la cachette dans le mur où lui et Pansy déposaient leurs lettres.

0_0

Blaise Zabini à Pansy Parkinson

Pansy,

Ne t'attaque pas à plus fort que toi, je t'en prie. C'est de bonne guerre, je l'admets et je te laisserai me taquiner sans t'en tenir rigueur. Après tout tu souffres de l'indifférence de dragonneau et en plus tu dois te débrouiller sans moi. Je comprends ton désarroi.

Tu pourras peut-être te consoler dans mon succès. Sans vouloir m'avancer je crois que j'ai semé quelques pièges et que ma proie est déjà tombée dedans. La farouche petite ne cesse de m'épier. Je l'intrigue. Pour passer à la phase deux j'ai expressément demandé une faveur à Slughorn, tu sais qu'il m'adore et m'invite toujours aux réunions de son club ? Eh bien je lui ai habilement fait comprendre que je voulais qu'il me mette en binôme avec Davies dès que l'un de nos travaux pratiques de potions le permettrait. Il avait l'air ravi que je lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier mon « béguin ». Pauvre homme.

J'espère que toi aussi tu as avancé dans ton projet, si j'en crois ton sourire au petit-déjeuner la dernière fois, tu as trouvé l'outil idéal ?

Blaise,

PS : Je suis tellement Vert et Argent que je n'ai pas besoin de le crier sur toutes les tours comme certaines !

PS 2 : Hum, ne va pas colporter des rumeurs, je ne m'adonne pas à ce genre de pratiques solitaires dégradantes.

PS 3 : Ceci dit, j'ai une photo de toi dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit...

**:::**

-Pas la peine de nier Harper, je t'ai vu.

Le jeuner garçon fixa Parkinson. Il déposa son balai, sachant qu'il ne reprendrait pas l'entrainement avant qu'elle n'en ait eu terminé avec lui. Il lui proposa d'aller parler sur les gradins.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

-La façon dont tu reluques Astoria Greengrass.

-Je ne..

-Rassure toi, le coupa Pansy en lissant ses courts cheveux raides coupés au carré, je ne suis là que pour t'aider à obtenir ce que tu veux.

Il était très attentif à présent.

-Je veux bien t'aider mais tu dois me promettre de toujours suivre mes conseils, c'est par ce moyen seul, que tu parviendras à attirer l'attention d'Astoria.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ? Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? S'enquit le garçon.

-Aaah la prudence du serpent. Ce n'est pas tant à toi que je veux venir en aide mais à Astoria. Sa soeur et moi craignons pour sa réputation, la pauvre est influençable et il y a tant de garçons mal intentionnés. Tandis que toi, je t'ai observé, Harper, durant toutes ces années, tu es un gentil garçon, et c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. Une fille bien pour un mec bien.

Il baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'Harper n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Il n'était pas très populaire. Pourtant il était beau garçon et poursuiveur. Mais il était beaucoup trop timide et peut-être un peu peureux. Il passait inaperçu.

-Je peux faire de toi un garçon que les filles remarquent. Et Astoria en fera partie. Continua Pansy.

-Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna-t-il, une agréable surprise éclairant son visage où se détachaient de légères taches de rousseur.

-Bien sûr. Je pourrais être ta conseillère perso. Ta coach de vie ! Mais si tu cesses de m'écouter ou que fais du mal à Astoria, je peux tout aussi bien ruiner les dernières années qu'il te reste à passer ici.

Il sembla hésiter entre le danger de la menace et l'espoir de devenir le point de mire de sa bien aimée.

-Et je devrais faire quoi ?

Pansy eut un sourire mystérieux, elle avait trouvé l'outil de sa vengeance, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'aiguiser.

0_0

Pansy Parkinson à Blaise Zabini

Cher héritier Zabini,

Depuis quand es-tu en possession d'un objet personnel à mon effigie ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné une photo de moi ? Si c'est le cas j'aimerais la récupérer au plus vite. Nous ne voudrions pas que la véritable nature de notre relation, quelle qu'elle ait été, soit découverte.

Pour en revenir à ce qui t'intéresses, ne crie pas victoire. Tracey te déteste. Tu seras sûrement heureux de savoir qu'elle a parlé de toi à sa seule « amie » : Milicent. Sauf que Bulstrode s'est chargée de lui rappeler toutes les insultes dont tu l'as gratifiée, les humiliations que toi et Malfoy lui avez fait subir à l'époque où vous vous fréquentiez encore, et bien sûr elle lui a remémoré quel véritable personnage tu étais en réalité. Un bien beau tableau si tu veux mon avis. Toutes tes plus grandes qualités y sont passées : calculateur, méchant, odieux, dangereux, perfide, vantard. Même la réputation de ta mère y est passée ! Si ce n'est pas déloyal ça !

Eh bien sûr Davies s'est souvenue du jour où on l'a tous regardée se faire enterrer dans de la boue fraîche par Warrington et Montague, laissant juste sa tête dépasser. Tu étais dans le public si je ne m'abuse.

Bonne chance. Tu en auras besoin cette fois. Si je peux t'aider j'ai entendu dire dans le dortoir que son anniversaire tombait dans deux semaines. Pas sûre que qui que ce soit y pense à part Bulstrode. Oserais-je te conseiller de « mettre le paquet » ?

Me concernant je comble toujours le vide de mes nuits avec Vaisey, c'est très amusant mais je sens déjà l'ennui poindre. Les performances physiques des joueurs de quidditch sont surfaites. Et puis il manque ce piquant auquel Draco et toi m'aviez habituée, sans comparaison aucune entre vous deux.

Et en parlant de ça j'ai accosté Harper. Il est désormais l'instrument de ma vengeance. Maniable à souhait. Un garçon inoffensif, sixième année de surcroit qui parviendra à déflorer la jeune Astoria avant Draco. J'aimerais tant pousser le vice jusqu'à faire que ça se produise le jour même où Malfoy conclura avec la petite Greengrass. Il s'apercevra que n'est pas pionnier qui veut et qu'on est passé avant lui, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Mon machiavélisme m'étonnera toujours moi-même !

Il me reste à acquérir la confiance d'Astoria. Une broutille.

Ta confidente de toujours,

Pansy.

PS : Tu participes au nouveau pari du moment ? 10 gallions que les Carrow font de Longdubat leur quatre heures avant la fin du mois.

0_0

Ce matin là Blaise et Pansy ouvrirent les yeux à cinq minutes d'écart. Le weekend s'annonçait plutôt doux et Blaise dut se résoudre à honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Daphné : aider Astoria dans ses devoirs. Ce n'était pas pour plaire à Pansy puisque cette dernière avait prévu de converser avec l'adolescente.

-Astoria, ce serait vraiment utile pour nous deux que tu te concentres sur ce que je te dis. Lâcha Blaise en se massant les tempes.

Il passa une main sur ses cheveux ras et se cala dans sa chaise.

-Désolée Blaise j'ai l'esprit ailleurs ces temps-ci. Expliqua Astoria. C'est Draco, il m'a invitée à déjeuner avec lui ce midi. Mes copines me disent de ne pas y aller, qu'il va me briser le coeur mais en même temps je sais qu'elles crèvent de jalousie tu vois ! Malfoy est intéressé par moi ! Moi !

Le coeur de Pansy rata un battement. Astoria était donc déjà en train de succomber. Il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Se plantant devant eux, elle fixa Balise. Il arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

-Vous n'arriverez à rien. Annonça Pansy. C'est samedi, il fait beau. Vous devriez reprendre demain. Astoria, crois-moi, ta soeur ne t'en voudras pas, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est de ma faute. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que tu viens de dire et je crois pouvoir mettre mon expérience à ton profit.

Astoria garda la bouche ouverte puis finit par demander :

-Toi ? Je sais que toi et Draco étiez... aviez une relation spéciale. Tu crois que je vais t'écouter ? Je ne suis pas stupide ! Tu veux le reprendre ! Et puis tu es de l'avis de Daphné, tu crois que je vais tomber dans la débauche juste parce que j'ose porter autre chose que l'horrible uniforme.

Parkinson eut un petit rire indulgent :

-Tu te trompes. Lourdement. Ta soeur est ma plus proche amie mais sur ce coup là elle a tort et je ne cesse de lui faire admettre son erreur. Elle doit te laisser vivre ta vie.

-Si Pansy avait voulu saboter tes plans pour reprendre Malfoy tu ne l'aurais même pas su. Ajouta Blaise en refermant tous les grimoires étalés sur la table. Maintenant je vous laisse si ça ne vous dérange pas. Astoria on remet ça à demain, même heure.

Il disparut non sans adresser un clin d'oeil à Parkinson. Cette dernière prit place sur le siège laissé libre.

-Ecoute Astoria, je ne vais pas te mentir. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un choc lorsque ma relation avec Draco s'est terminée. Qui peut me blâmer ? Mais nous n'étions pas véritablement ensemble et encore mois exclusifs. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous. Alors non je ne cherche pas à t'empêcher de l'approcher, comme l'a dit Blaise si j'avais voulu ça je ne serais pas venu te parler ouvertement. J'aurais balancé une ou deux rumeurs sur ton compte et le tour était joué.

-Je ne te crois pas. Si Draco m'avait fait la même chose qu'à toi j'aurais été furax de voir une fille à son bras !

Pansy conserva son sourire :

-Oui et contrairement à toi je n'ai pas quinze ans et j'en ai vu d'autres si je peux me permettre. Je préfère voir Draco avec une fille comme toi, la soeur de mon amie, plutôt qu'une garce qui fera tout pour salir mon souvenir ou une autre qui tentera juste de m'imiter. Et puis il y a cette fille que je ne supporte pas qui veut déjà lui mettre le grappin dessus. Si je peux lui rabattre le caquet alors...

-Quinze ans et demi ! S'insurgea Astoria.

Malgré tout elle semblait assez convaincue par la franchise apparente de Parkinson. On ne tentait pas d'amadouer quelqu'un en lui faisant mesquinement comprendre qu'on avait plus d'expérience, si ? Pourtant elle émettait encore des réserves. Pansy n'était pas connue pour son altruisme...

-Et même si tu dis vrai je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Reprit la petite Greengrass. Draco m'a dit qu'il ne sortait avec personne en ce moment parce qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête. Je ne le vois plus avec aucune fille, comme avant où il était toujours entouré. Je crois que la fille qu'il a en tête c'est.. moi. Il m'a dit que j'avais vraiment grandi et beaucoup changé ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, tu vois.

Pansy inspira devant l'air conquérant de son interlocutrice :

-Tu as raison, Draco semble vraiment être attaché à toi. Et toi aussi tu sembles être attachée à lui, et ça c'est un problème.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'alarma l'autre.

-Parce que Draco est plus âgé. Il a eu des dizaines de filles, toutes différentes. Il est habitué à un certain... standing tu vois. Alors il est peut-être attaché pour le moment mais que feras-tu quand une autre plus expérimentée viendras l'aguicher ? Sauras-tu tenir la distance ?

Astoria semblait désespérée.

-Tu veux dire que... qu'il pourrait se lasser de moi à cause de...

-Je dis juste qu'il faut que tu lui fasses bonne impression. Il en sera d'autant plus agréablement surpris. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il pense qu'au fond tu n'es qu'une petite fille innocente et prude ?

-Mais il m'a dit qu'il aimait mon caractère innocent ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Jusqu'à ce que les choses deviennent un peu plus... physiques. Tu vois, les filles à l'air innocent qui en savent et en font beaucoup plus que ce qu'elles ne laissent paraître, c'est le fantasme de beaucoup de garçons. Et je suis sûr que Draco en fait partie. Je le connais.

-Daphné n'approuverait pas du tout ce que tu me dis là, chuchota Astoria.

-Je sais mais elle te surprotèges et ce n'est pas te rendre service. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une victime. Dans un an elle ne sera plus là et tu devras te débrouiller, il faut bien que quelqu'un te prépare à devenir une véritable femme, digne d'être à Serpentard et digne d'être respectée. Un peu comme moi tu vois.

Astoria ouvrit de grands yeux. Si Pansy était l'amie de sa soeur, elle ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal après tout... Et puis elle avait raison, il fallait qu'elle soit préparée pour Draco et pour l'année prochaine. Malfoy ne serait plus là non plus et elle ne pourrait pas surveiller ses faits et gestes. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite.

0_0

Pansy Parkinson à Balise Zabini

Mon ami,

Une chance qu'il y ait deux sortes de personnes : les naïfs et ceux qui en profitent. Tu devines où je veux en venir. J'ai deux marionnettes à ma disposition. Merlin sait que je ne pensais pas m'amuser autant en imaginant cette revanche.

Vu comme c'est parti je serai arrivée à mes fins avant toi. Loin de moi l'idée d'instiller la graine de la compétition...

Pansy.

0_0

De son côté, Blaise n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quelques mauvais souvenirs ruiner ses chances avec Tracey. Slughorn avait tenu sa parole et il était temps de s'atteler au devoir de potions. Il rejoignit Tracey dans une salle vide, ayant pris soin de déboutonner sa chemise et de desserrer sa cravate. Il toussota.

-Tu es en retard. Dit-elle, revêche.

Elle devait se tordre le cou pour capter son regard, situé à pratiquement deux mètres de hauteur. Comment une fille si petite pouvait contenir autant de hargne ?

-J'ai dû aider Astoria Greengrass avec ses devoirs. Se justifia-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

-Tu as perdu un pari ou quoi ?

-L'entraide entre Serpentards ce n'est pas nouveau, observa-t-il calmement.

-Pas entre tous, maugréa Tracey en plaçant un chaudron sur le feu prévu à cet effet.

Il laissa passer un moment puis lui répondit comme une évidence :

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais demandé de l'aide à personne.

Elle fit volte face :

-Ah et tu crois que quelqu'un aurait accepté ? Les trois quarts des gens de notre maison sont anti sang-mêlé ! Et tu en fais partie alors pas besoin de faire semblant !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je n'ai pas menti, tu n'as jamais demandé à personne donc.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Il éclata d'un rire guttural.

-Bien, dans ce cas je ne vois pourquoi tu te plains.

Elle serrait les dents dans une colère contenue.

-Si tu veux bien, on va s'en tenir aux potions. Grinça-t-elle en évitant sciemment de le regarder.

Ses mains tremblaient de fureur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il, faussement candide. Si on doit travailler ensemble ce serait bien qu'on ait d'autres sujets de conversations.

-Ne me parle pas.

Blaise se rapprocha, frôlant le bras nu de la jeune fille du dos de sa main, comme par inadvertance. Elle se décala sans faire de commentaire.

-C'est vrai que ton anniversaire tombe le 17 septembre, Tracey ? Demanda-t-il alors, l'air de rien, en écrasant des ingrédients de base.

Elle lâcha le bocal qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché par les grosses boucles de ses cheveux. Il lança un « reparo » avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de ramasser sa baguette. Tracey passa ses mains sur son visage puis se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard bleu dans les yeux en amandes de son partenaire.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec moi, Zabini, alors si ta nouvelle lubie est de tenter de me rendre chèvre arrête ça tout de suite.

-Je ne joue pas, tu peux cesser d'être sur la défensive et de jouer les dures, on n'est que tous les deux là.

Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa, s'empara des ingrédients écrasés et les versa dans le chaudron.

-Bien, alors selon les instructions de Slughorn on doit préparer un filtre à ajouter à la potion... commença-t-elle en lisant son parchemin.

Blaise n'écoutait pas. Cette fille savait se maîtriser. Il jouait avec ses nerfs, pensant la pousser à bout mais elle avait pris l'habitude de se contenir. Il fallait pourtant qu'il y parvienne.

-Dis-moi.. Qui est le moldu, ton père ou ta mère ?

Il n'avait pas encore repris son souffle que la pointe de la baguette de Tracey s'enfonçait dans sa jugulaire. Elle respirait fort et il put remarquer qu'elle avait vraiment de toutes petites mains, les siennes devaient faire le double de leur taille.

Il fit mine d'être pris de court.

-Ne t'aventure pas sur ce sujet. J'en ai envoyé valser plus d'un pour moins que ça, menaça la sorcière.

-Pose cette baguette Tracey. Tu sais que je peux te désarmer quand je veux.

Elle l'enfonça un peu plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Ca t'amuses de jouer les passifs agressifs ? Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, tu connais ma date de naissance, tu prends ma défense contre les sbires de Malfoy. Où veux-tu en venir ? Dis le clairement qu'on en finisse.

-Quoi, tu vas me reprocher d'être venue à ton secours maintenant ? S'offusqua le noir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Tu étais où toutes les autres fois où on m'a agressée ? Tu regardais en rigolant. Sans parler de toutes les injures que tu m'as balancées à la figure.

-Tu me les as toujours rendues si je me souviens bien.

Elle expira et abaissa sa baguette, constatant qu'elle ne pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez. La peau brun clair du cou de Zabini laissait voir une marque rouge, à présent.

-Oui, tu es une cible presque aussi facile que moi. Ta mère a probablement tué ton père, elle a eu autant d'époux qu'il y a de jours dans la semaine, les autres maisons te prennent pour un attardé et ton prénom signifie littéralement que tu es incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement.

A ce niveau de la conversation Blaise n'était plus en position de force. Il était même très étonné. Et son étonnement l'étonnait en plus.

Blaise Zabini à Pansy Parkinson

Chère alter ego

Force est d'admettre que tu avais raison. J'ai sous-estimé Davies. Elle est coriace ! Et le pire c'est que ça me donne encore plus envie de relever le défi. Je comprends pourquoi elle a réussi à s'en sortir dans notre maison. Loin d'être une victime cette fille est devenue une guerrière. Elle a réussi à me laisser pantois. Tu conviendras comme moi qu'à part elle, seulement deux personnes ont réussi cet exploit. Ma génitrice et toi.

Ci-joint la retranscription de notre conversation. Je dois trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque. J'ai confiance en mes capacités.

Et toi tu fanfaronnes trop. Astoria a beau s'habiller comme une fille dissolue, les principes que sa famille a enfoncé dans son crâne épais ne vont pas se volatiliser si facilement. Elle aura beau être amoureuse, craintive, ou tout autre sentiment dont tu essaieras de tirer parti, ses jambes ne s'ouvriront pas aussi vite que tu sembles le penser. Au fond ce n'est qu'une allumeuse. Crois-en ma connaissance approfondie des us et coutumes de ton espèce.

Par ailleurs, la photo que j'ai en ma possession a été subtilisée chez toi par moi-même. Je ne te la rendrai pas.

PS : Ne te fatigue pas à tenter de chercher un substitut à mon talent dans les bras de Vaisey. Je te conseille de changer carrément de remède. Fut un temps où tu pratiquais les filles, non ?

PS 2 : Si tu me compares encore une seule fois à Draco, tu subiras mon courroux.

PS 3 : J'ai déjà confié mon argent à Théodore pour le pari.

Le 17 Septembre à minuit pile Tracey Davies reçut un colis. La boîte contenait deux petits livres « 10 bonnes raisons de ne pas s'attaquer à une sang-mêlé » et « 10 secrets à connaître sur les sang-pur »

Un mot noirci d'une fine écriture pointue s'échappa du paquet : « _Parce que je fais partie du quart restant et que si tu m'avais demandé de l'aide j'aurais accepté _».

Tracey secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pas dupe, mais ne put effacer le sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Trois

Coucou ! Ca fait un bail, mais voici le troisième chapitre ! Bon pour commencer je tiens à dire que je n'assume pas du tout ce chapitre (et oserais-je dire cette fic) ! Beaucoup de perversité et de paroles à double sens ainsi que de thèmes interdits aux moins de 18. Enfin plutôt moins de 16 vu la précocité de la nouvelle génération (dit la vieille de 23 ans). Enfin, rien d'explicite pour autant. Pour ma défense, j'ai la chanson « Lick me like a lolipop » de Lil' Wayne en tête. Et j'écoute Kid Ink « Break it down ».

J'ai changé le titre, il est naze mais a le mérite d'être explicite sur le contenu de cette fic.

Merci pour les reviews les filles !

Vic : Waouh mercii ! Heeeu que dire de plus ! Si tu adores alors tout va bien pour moi !

_Tigrou19_ : Merciii, comme tu vois je la continue ! Avec du retard mais on y arrive à force de persévérance héhé !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Où il est dit que ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson à Blaise Zabini

19 septembre

Zabini,

Tout ceci m'a beaucoup intriguée et j'ai donc fait un petit tour à la bibliothèque. Voici ma trouvaille : « Blaise : Nom français d'origine latine signifiant qui zozote, qui bégaie. » Effectivement Davies n'a pas menti. La question est de savoir comment cette sang-de-bourbe a pu avoir connaissance du sens profond de ton prénom ?

Est-elle passionnée par l'onomastique ? Ou passe-t-elle délibérément ses journées à trouver des points faibles à ses ennemis ? Ces deux hypothèses me semblent peu probables. Et si l'on ne peut pas expliquer les actions d'une personne, il est prudent de s'en méfier.

Ceci dit je dois saluer sa boutade sur ta mère. Cette fille sait aller à l'essentiel. Touché coulé ! Avec tous mes respects pour Mrs Zabini bien sûr, tu connais mon admiration pour celle qui a fait de l'institution du mariage un buisiness si lucratif.

Au fait, Davies a ouvert tes cadeaux, je les ai vus sur son lit. Dis donc mon petit Blaise tu fais les choses bien ! Je ne te savais pas si attentionné, j'en serais presque jalouse si je n'avais pas connaissance de tes impures intentions. Davies n'a pas tout jeté au feu c'est déjà une victoire. Et en parlant de victoire, Draco pense la toucher des doigts.

Astoria a osé me dire qu'il avait « effleuré ses lèvres ». Bien sûr elle a pris peur et s'est défilée. Pauvre enfant, elle ne s'est même pas comment s'y prendre avec un baiser. Et j'ai tout à coup eu une révélation digne de celles que connaissent les religieux du Temple de Merlin en période de jeûn. Je vais tellement bien la former qu'elle va en redemander. Et non seulement Harper l'aura eue avant Malfoy mais je compte bien que d'autres passeront ensuite avant que notre blondinet favori ne s'aperçoive qu'il y a eu tromperie sur la marchandise. Et devine avec quoi ma formation commence ?

Ton adorable et irrésistible Pansy.

Ps : Allez je te donne un indice : tu en raffoles.

:::

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais faire ça !

Pansy réprima un claquement de langue agacé et prit sa nouvelle protégée par les épaules pour la faire asseoir sous un des arbres du parc.

-Crois-moi c'est un entrainement infaillible, tu comprendras quand Malfoy et toi serez passés au niveau supérieur.

-Mais tu es certaine que je doive attendre d'être... formée, comme tu dis, pour sortir avec lui ?

-Evidemment. Malfoy est un enfant gâté, plus tu retarderas l'échéance, plus il te voudra. Il en deviendra fou de toi, crois moi.

Sur ces mots Pansy replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, sortit un bâtonnet de glace à l'eau de son sac et le tendit à Astoria.

-Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Sois naturelle.

Astoria s'empara du sorbet et le croqua tout simplement puis leva le regard vers Pansy à la recherche d'un signe d'approbation. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc.

-Ma parole Astoria, on a vraiment du pain sur la planche. Règle n°1, tu dois faire durer. Règle n°2 : ne croque jamais, tu entends ? Les dents c'est interdit, sers toi de la langue et de tes lèvres.

En guise de démonstration, Pansy reprit l'objet et passa lentement sa langue dessus, de haut en bas et s'attarda ensuite à faire le tour de la circonférence par à coups répétés et rapides. La glace qui commençait à fondre laissa couler des trainée de sucre liquide qu'elle récupéra méthodiquement en les suçotant du bout des lèvres avant de prendre en bouche la glace entière et d'en avaler tout le nectar fruité.

Cela fait elle la donna à Astoria.

-A ton tour, ce n'est pas dur, il suffit juste d'y prendre goût.

Alors qu'Astoria s'activait du mieux qu'elle pouvait Pansy jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers la gauche derrière les bosquets. Elle avait dit à Harper de l'attendre là. Evidemment elle avait prévu qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de les espionner. Et elle pouvait le voir de loin, occupé à contempler l'adolescente s'en mettre partout autour de la bouche et tenter de lécher les dégâts.

Rien de tel que d'attiser la flamme de l'amour avec le brasier du désir.

-T'as vu j'ai réussi à tout avaler ! S'extasia Astoria au bout d'une demi heure de pratique acharnée.

-C'est génial ! Surenchérit Pansy. Je vais te donner quelques devoirs à faire. Dorénavant tu devras toujours avoir une glace ou une sucette sur toi et en manger le plus souvent possible en présence de garçons. Regarde bien leur réaction et peaufine ta technique. Mais pas devant Draco ou ses amis surtout, il ne doit pas voir de quoi tu es capable... c'est une surprise.

-Et pour savoir comment embrasser ? Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais... Je me suis sentie tellement.. novice avec Draco l'autre fois. J'aimerais vraiment le surprendre tu vois ?

Pansy referma son sac.

-Chaque chose en son temps. Si je vois que tu fais bien tes devoirs je t'apprendrais. Crois le ou non, l'art du baiser offre des milliers de possibilités et j'aimerais autant que tu apprennes à maitriser tes dents. On se revoit plus tard !

Et elle prit congé d'un petit signe de la main pour aller retrouver Harper. Il semblait nerveux, stressé, heureux, tout à la fois.

-Pansy ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié ou que tu avais changé d'avis...

-Détends toi, je n'ai qu'une parole, le rassura-t-elle en passant une main réconfortante sur le bras du garçon.

-Alors, tu as parlé de moi à Astoria ? Questionna-t-il, pressé.

Pansy cligna des yeux, comme éblouie.

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle ne sait même pas que tu existes. Tu vas devoir pénétrer dans sa sphère sociale d'abord. Et quand ce sera fait tu auras encore de la concurrence, tu n'auras donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il fit la grimace.

-Sa sphère sociale ? Et je fais ça comment ?

-Tu es doué en cours non ? Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas de ta dulcinée. Une vraie petite cancre. C'est Zabini qui est censé la remettre à niveau mais une chance pour toi que j'aie le bras long. Si tu es prêt à allier travail et plaisir je peux t'introduire, répondit la brune d'un ton docte.

Il sourit et rougit comme un enfant :

-Ce serait génial... être seul avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire... Je...

-Heureusement que je suis là n'est-ce-pas ? Manquerait plus que tu deviennes le bon copain. Viens on va discuter dans un endroit moins fréquenté.

:::

Blaise Zabini à Pansy Parkinson

20 septembre

Pans'

Ton imagination débordante me fera toujours revenir à toi ma Pansy. Tu pousses le vice très très loin, si tu réussis je te promets une nuit dont tu rappelleras. Ceci dit je ne devine pas avec quoi ta formation débute. Contrairement aux apparences je raffole de beaucoup de choses donc rien d'évident ne me vient à l'esprit... Par contre s'il s'agit de quelque chose où _tu_ as su surpasser toutes celles qui t'ont précédée dans le domaine alors là oui j'ai une petite idée...

Tu ne seras pas vexée si je te dis que je compte remettre ton titre en jeu avec Tracey ? Pourquoi élucubrer des hypothèses grandiloquentes quand de toute évidence notre petite sang-mêlé connait la définition de mon prénom pour une unique raison. Elle me veut. C'est pourtant limpide. Qui irait s'enfermer avec Mrs Pince et s'acharner à fourrager dans un grimoire décrépi juste pour un renseignement de la sorte ? Mais je ne peux la blâmer, mon magnétisme animal l'aura rendue prête à tout pour tenter de me résister.

Car c'est qu'elle me résiste avec passion ! Malheureusement pour elle, la passion est le point faible de tout Homme. J'ai assez joué avec ses nerfs pour le moment, je m'attaque à son corps. Tu sais comme j'aime varier le rythme.

On en reparle plus tard, je la vois qui passe, j'y vais.

Ps : Je ferais part à ma mère de ton admiration à son égard. Elle sera amusée de compter une fan de plus parmi son public d'adorateurs malsains.

:::

Elle portait une banale jupe sous sa cape, des collants opaques et une chemisier blanc qui épousait discrètement sa morphologie bien trop féminine pour qu'il ne s'imagine pas ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle avait apparemment décidé de laisser tomber la cravate ce jour là et était perdue dans la contemplation d'une de ses mèches bouclées d'un noir profond.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait elle interrompit son activité et se plongea à la recherche d'un objet quelconque situé très profondément dans son sac.

-Tracey, Tracey. Même pas un merci pour les cadeaux. Moi qui te croyais bien élevée... déclara Blaise en se plantant devant sa chaise, immobile.

La jeune sorcière releva la tête de son sac et Blaise put constater que le sombre de sa chevelure contrastait avec le bleu de ses yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué cela avant ?

-Je ne les ai même pas ouverts. Je n'accepte pas de présents de la part de gens prétentieux et mesquins comme toi.

Il sourit, sûr de lui. Elle mentait bien sûr, la lettre de Pansy le prouvait.

-Hum, tu me vexes, on ne refuse pas un cadeau. Mais dans ce cas j'aimerais les récupérer. Dans leur emballage d'origine, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Elle resta interdite, prise de court.

-Pourquoi, tu comptes les refourguer à une autre fille un peu plus crédule ? Pas de chance, je les ai jetés. Finit-elle par affirmer en commençant à ranger ses affaires pour se lever.

Un autre aurait hésité l'espace d'une demi seconde. Fallait-il la confronter à son mensonge ou faire semblant ? Pour Zabini, le choix avait été pris avant même qu'il n'engage la conversation. Il avait envisagé chaque réaction possible de Tracey et la meilleure façon de s'y adapter.

-Trop dommage, j'espérais que tu lises la page 10 du livre sur les sang-pur...

Tracey secoua la tête, désabusée et se dirigea vers le premier cours de l'après-midi. Elle s'assit et porta ses lunettes à monture épaisse sur son visage. Un flot d'images fantasmagoriques traversa l'esprit de Zabini et il vint s'asseoir juste devant elle, lui tournant le dos.

Il savait qu'elle l'observait pas dessus ses verres. Elle appréciait sa chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur ses larges épaules, sa façon de tenir sa plume entre l'index et le pouce. Comme les bons élèves, attentifs depuis les petites classes. Et surtout cette condescendance envers les professeurs comme s'il savait tout mieux qu'eux. Il se calait contre le mur et faisait tournoyer sa plume avec habileté entre ses doigts, ne répondant que le strict minimum aux questions de l'enseignant alors que tout le monde savait que le chapitre du manuel était littéralement imprimé dans son cerveau.

Il se retourna légèrement et fit un clin d'oeil à Tracey, le haut de sa plume entre ses lèvres. Elle soupira, exaspérée.

Non loin de là Pansy Parkinson assistait à la scène, amusée. Si Blaise et elles n'aimaient pas tant la frénésie du jeu ils auraient pu faire le couple idéal. Mais ils se ressemblaient trop, la relation qu'ils entretenaient étaient la plus saine qui pouvait exister entre eux. Et pourtant Merlin seul savait que c'était malsain. Et ils aimaient ça.

Au moins elle était sûre de ne pas souffrir comme avec Draco, cet ingrat qui écrivait sur son parchemin avec acharnement. On aurait pu croire qu'il suivait le cours mais Pansy s'en doutait, il devait être occupé à tout autre chose, une mèche blonde lui tombant sur le front. Il ne la regardait même plus, ne lui laissait plus de petits mots, ne passait plus sa main sous sa jupe par feinte inadvertance au détour d'un couloir...

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Elle avait tout fait pour lui... Et puis soudain elle comprit. C'était là son erreur. Elle avait tout accepté, tout enduré, dit amen à tout et sans challenge il s'était lassé. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle qui menait les garçons à la baguette elle avait échoué avec Malfoy, prise dans ses filets, oubliant toutes les règles de base.

Oui, il aurait pu se targuer d'avoir le consentement total de l'indomptable Pansy Parkinson mais il avait choisi de se débarrasser d'elle. Et il allait payer très cher cet affront.

-Cesse de culpabiliser, Pansy. Malfoy est un connard né, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour le garder. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Lui chuchota alors Daphné.

Ben voyons, encore une phrase toute faite censée lui remonter le moral. Daphné était vraiment d'une inutilité et d'une fadeur affolante. L'avait-elle toujours été ?

-Je ne culpabilise pas. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je m'ennuie, ça te dérangerait de prendre le reste des notes pour moi ?

Et sur ce Pansy feignit de se sentir mal, poussant le professeur de runes à la laisser aller à l'infirmerie.

Bien sûr elle bifurqua bien avant le chemin menant à Mrs Pomfresh et profita de sa solitude pour mettre à bien la suite de son plan.

De son côté, Blaise n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'approcher Tracey de manière un peu plus rapprochée. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais il fallait qu'il gagne du terrain avant qu'elle ne commence à trop réfléchir à son propos et décide de fortifier ses défenses.

Lorsque la cloche sonna il profita de la cohue pour se rapprocher d'elle et passa un bras par dessus ses épaules, l'air badin.

-Alors, la vue t'a plue ? Questionna-t-il à voix basse.

Elle se dégagea vivement. Un peu trop vivement pour être indifférente selon Blaise.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et par pitié arrête de me coller, Zabini, qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Quoi que tu cherches à accomplir avec moi tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Et si pour une fois tu cessais de croire que je me sers de toi à des fins mystérieuses. Peut-être que j'aime juste ta compagnie disons... provocante.

Il replaça son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et elle le retira d'une main.

-Je suis vraiment ravie d'égayer tes mornes journées mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations que ton amusement.

Elle le regarda l'air tellement buté qu'il fit mine de capituler.

-Très bien. J'ai compris le message, j'arrêterai de t'embêter désormais. Désolé de t'avoir autant importuné.

Et il s'en alla sans un regard de plus, l'air hautement vexé et la tête baissée.

:::

Pansy Parkinson à Blaise Zabini

20 septembre

Oh Blaise cette fille est tellement malléable que je ne vois pas quelle gloire tu peux retirer à la manipuler de la sorte. Jouer les grands offensés humiliés pour qu'elle te court après, c'est si... basique. Quand à faire de nouveau appel à Slughorn pour qu'il l'invite à sa prochaine soirée de son club, tu cèdes à la facilité mon ami. Et si tu tentais quelque chose de novateur pour changer ? Quelque chose qui mettrait la barre un peu plus haut. Me concernant, c'est le cas. J'ai l'intention de faire boire une potion d'obéissance à Harper. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sera pas d'accord avec ce que je prévois de faire et je veux qu'il m'obéisse. C'est pour son bien. Enfin, pour l'heure il va aider Astoria dans ses devoirs si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, ainsi, la petite va oublier son premier béguin pour tomber dans les bras maladroits de son prétendant transi d'amour. N'est ce pas trognon ? Même les plus grandes garces ont commencé par être d'innocentes jeunes filles.

Si je pouvais retrouver cette naïveté d'enfance... Vaisey ne me paraitrait pas si amer. Je pense alpaguer Urquart dans les prochains jours, on dit que la pratique de poste de batteur l'a rendu plus endurant que la moyenne. A vérifier.

Ps : Ne t'attends pas à ce que ta Davies ne me surpasse dans ne serait-ce qu'un seul domaine et surtout pas dans un sport où j'excelle. Tu l'admets toi-même. Et une fois que j'aurais formé Astoria, même elle saura mieux y faire que cette sang-de-bourbe. Tu ne pourras pas résister à l'envie de l'essayer...

:::

Astoria était assise sur le canapé de la salle de repos des préfets, réquisitionnée par Pansy dont la longueur de bras lui permettait de nombreux privilèges. Les jambes serrées et les paumes appuyées sur ses genoux, la cadette des Greengrass attendait impatiemment sa prochaine leçon. Pansy s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit une minuscule boite ronde de son sac.

-L'art du baiser... Il ne servirait à rien d'en parler, il faut pratiquer. Ferme les yeux, commença-t-elle avant de poser son index sur le baume à lèvres que contenait la boite et de lentement le passer sur celles de son apprentie.

-Alors, tu as bien travaillé avec Harper l'autre jour ? Vous n'avez pas trop perdu de temps en discussion j'espère, questionna-t-elle en continuant son geste.

-Non. Il est très sérieux et pas très bavard. J'avais l'impression qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Mais j'ai essayé de détendre l'atmosphère et en fait il est super sympa quand il ouvre la bouche. C'est fun de bosser avec lui. Plus qu'avec Blaise qui me criait dessus, en tout cas.

-Hum. Et tes devoirs extra scolaires ? Avec la sucette.

-Tu avais raison ! Les garçons me suivent comme des Niffleurs c'est génial ! J'ai hâte d'être fin prête pour Draco !

Pansy continuait de frotter frénétiquement la bouche d'Astoria de plus en plus rapidement.

-Tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit la jeune fille.

-Chut.

Elle continua son manège encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'arrêter et de placer un miroir devant sa protégée.

-Oh par Merlin ! J'ai les lèvres toutes gonflées ! Et si roses, presque rouges..

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Pansy.

-Des lèvres roses et aussi gonflées que si tu avais pratiqué des choses que la morale réprouverait. L'imagination de ton partenaire va partir en vrille ma petite Astoria. Sans parler des sensations que tes lèvres à vif vont pouvoir ressentir. Ce sera décuplé.

Astoria buvait les paroles de sa mentor comme l'eau d'une fontaine de jouvence.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, la théorie est ici inutile. Je t'ai donc concocté un petit cours pratique.

Elle plaça un bandeau sur les yeux de l'adolescente.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un petit tour de magie au réalisme incroyable. Fais moi confiance.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Harper. Pansy lui fit signe de rester silencieux et le guida vers le canapé où il découvrit une Astoria souriante, les yeux bandés et les lèvres presque pulpeuses. Si pleines, si attirantes...

Parkinson frappa dans ses mains.

-Bien Astoria, pour commencer tu vas juste te laisser faire, d'accord ? Laisse toi guider, suis tes envies, n'aies pas peur. Tout ce qui passe dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce.

Harper passa une main sous la nuque d'Astoria et posa un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonna. Elle entendait la respiration profonde de celui qui l'embrassait. Pansy avait-elle créé une apparition ?

Il déposa plusieurs petits bisous sur ses joues, au coin de ses lèvres, lentement, tendrement tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il s'arrêtait puis recommençait avec une telle douceur.

Draco n'avait pas été aussi doux lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser.

« Laisse toi aller, tu es en sécurité, personne ne le saura » chuchota Pansy à son oreille.

Astoria, mue par une soudaine envie, chercha la main de son partenaire et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. La respiration du jeune homme se fit plus profonde. Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres, y posa son pouce pour les caresser avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec une passion nouvelle cette fois.

Le coeur d'Astoria s'emballait. Elle ne savait pas qui elle embrassait. C'était mal. Non c'était de la magie, ce n'était pas une vraie personne ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.. et c'était si... grisant ! Sans la vue les sensations lui paraissaient multipliées. Le toucher, l'odeur du parfum masculin, le goût de sa peau. Elle répondit au baiser avec une ferveur qui l'étonna elle-même. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se caressaient et s'apprivoisaient.

« Tu es tellement belle Astoria » entendit-elle alors dans un murmure.

Il avait parlé ! Son souffle dans son cou, son chuchotement à son oreille. Un agréable frisson la parcourut. Une voix si douce, ça semblait si réel comme s'il le pensait vraiment !

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leurs respirations s'accélérèrent à l'unisson. C'était si bon, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait... qu'il continue ! Il répéta sa phrase et sa voix lui rappela quelque chose mais il parlait si bas qu'elle ne put mettre un visage sur le son.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au cou du sorcier qui plaça les siennes sur les hanches de sa partenaire. L'ardeur était telle que Pansy pouvait entendre leurs gémissements.

Hum ça devenait chaud, il était temps d'interrompre la machine.

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui je pense.

Mais ils ne l'entendirent même pas et continuèrent à s'embrasser. Elle saisit Harper par l'épaule et le tira en arrière. Il parut surpris.

-Retourne à ton dortoir, je viendrais te chercher lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta sans mot dire et elle défit le bandeau d'Astoria. La poitrine de cette dernière se soulevait amplement. Elle respirait fort.

-Woaw Pansy... C'était... Quel sortilège a-tu utilisé ?

-Tu as aimé, pas vrai ? Ce n'est que le début. Je vais te faire découvrir mille plaisirs Astoria, et tu pourras ensuite les partager avec Draco...

Tracey tournait et se retournait dans son lit, en proie à une agitation nouvelle. N'y tenant plus elle récupéra le livre coincé entre son sommier et son matelas. « _Dix secrets à connaitre sur les sang-pur »_, page 10.

_Secret n°3 : Les sang-pur les plus radicaux sont ceux les plus attirés par les sang-mêlé._

_Malgré ce qu'ils prétendent, les sang-pur qui refusent de se mêler aux sang-mêlé ne sont pas si indifférents qu'ils le prétendent._

_Les sorciers nés moldus exercent souvent une sorte de fascination sur eux, qu'ils compensent par une haine violente ou une admiration éperdue. Entre les fans collectionnant les objets moldus en tout genre et ceux hurlant l'insulte suprême, la fossé n'est pas si grand que ce que vous croyez !_

_Un sang pur haineux a été élevé dans cette doctrine. Il est tout simplement ignorant et aime à cultiver cette ignorance en s'abreuvant de stéréotypes et de on-dit. Mais tout au fond de lui, un être humain sera toujours attiré par son contraire, par ce qui l'intrigue et ce qu'il ne connait pas. Encore faut-il savoir instiller la graine de la connaissance._

_Oubliez donc les idées reçues et sachez qu'il est toujours possible de faire changer d'avis un sang-pur qui clame détester les sorciers de parents moldus._

Tracey referma le livre, sceptique. Elle connaissait l'auteur de réputation. Un homme qui faisait polémique à chaque livre qu'il publiait. Celui-là avait dû faire un tolé chez le lobby des pro sang-pur. Malgré tout elle se demandait pourquoi Blaise tenait à ce qu'elle le lise. S'il tentait de lui faire passer un message concernant son changement de comportement elle n'était pas dupe.

C'était tout simplement impossible ! Pourtant il avait eu l'air si vexé deux semaines auparavant lorsqu'il avait enfin abdiqué et accepté de ne plus lui parler. Peut-être...

Non. Pas Zabini. Pas après plus de six années de persécution.

Il ne lui parlait plus depuis la dernire fois. Et sa présence... sa présence laissait un vide. Il était beau garçon, avait de la conversation et l'agaçait avec tellement de panache que l'arrêt brutal de ce petit manège la déboussolait. Aucun garçon de Serpentard ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle. Aucun garçon de son standing, toutes maisons confondues. Mais ce devait être un piège, c'était obligé. Elle n'était pas si bête pour ne pas se méfier après deux ou trois sourires aguicheurs et un cadeau d'anniversaire. Zabini avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il était trop intelligent pour n'avoir rien derrière la tête. Et elle trop expérimentée pour ne pas se méfier.

Mais après tout ça ne coûtait rien de passer faire un tour à la soirée de Slughorn, où il serait sûrement. Juste pour voir...

Elle se leva donc et se prépara. 22H30, c'était une heure raisonnable pour arriver à la soirée et conserver une nonchalance feinte. Elle fit un haut chignon, à l'asiatique, avec ses boucles et troqua l'uniforme pour une tunique stretch et un jean sans poche.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de classe que le professeur avait relookée pour l'occasion elle fut séduite. Une petite lumière à facette tamisée de soirée, des mini buffets disposés un peu partout. Certains jouaient aux cartes d'autres discutaient. Des groupes parlaient littérature du moment, musique ou actualités.

Zabini terminait son verre. Il se leva pour aller se resservir et elle se dirigea vers lui.

-Un ramassis de conneries cette page 10. Je me suis renseignée. Milicent l'avait lue et elle m'en a parlée, commença-t-elle l'air de rien.

Il pivota lentement vers elle dans un effet théâtral tout calculé.

-Bien entendu elle t'en a parlé... Pense ce que tu voudras, mais ça existe. Enfin je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance puisque j'ai promis de ne plus t'importuner.

-Parfaitement, répliqua-t-elle avec verve.

Pourtant elle restait là, les mains collées à son jean, l'air gêné. Après un horrible silence elle se détourna et s'apprêta à faire demi tour. Il finit par sourire et la rattrapa par la main avant de lui tendre son verre, qu'il venait de remplir.

-Et si tu me laissais une deuxième chance ? Souffla-t-il alors en caressant distraitement ses doigts.

Il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie, elle était revenue d'elle-même. Mais il fallait lui laisser croire qu'elle conservait toute sa dignité et que c'était lui qui lui demandait la permission de revenir dans son entourage.

-Ca mérite réflexion... répondit-elle en retirant ses doigts mais seulement après un long moment.

Elle était bien consciente qu'il faisait semblant d'être galant en lui donnant l'avantage de la décision. Mais elle aussi pouvait faire semblant d'être crédule. Il serait bien temps de découvrir la vérité un peu plus tard. Pour l'heure Zabini se donnait du mal pour l'intriguer, ça valait la peine d'explorer ce mystère, tout en restant vigilante.

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
